


To the End and Back

by Hakuran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuran/pseuds/Hakuran
Summary: Growing up in the underworld and being surrounded with people with malice and evil intentions hidden behind fake smiles, left a very young Sawada Tsunayoshi emotionally stunted. That is until his older brother Giotto decides to transfer him to Namimori middle school, away from the mafia. There he meets various people, all with clashing personalities and experiences the freedom from living away from the underworld. But, will it be enough to finally open him up? Or will it just push him further to the edge?





	To the End and Back

**  
Darkness _._**

_Nothing was left anymore, but the pitch blackness that seemed to engulf him whole_   _and render him completely passive._ _All that existed was his mind replaying that final moment and the mind-shattering silence that came along with it._ _Time and time, over and over again._ _He screamed at the top of his lungs even though he knew no one would hear him._ _That, no matter how hard he tried, the sounds of the heavy rain falling upon him, engulfing him, would drown out his cries._ _There was nothing left anymore._ _Only emptiness._

 


End file.
